The present invention relates to the field of outdoor ground-level fixtures and electrical devices, and more particularly to a support post that provides a large electrical box to enable easy installation of a plurality of electrical devices, such as receptacles or switches, in an outdoor setting.
Many prior art mounting devices have been proposed for the installation of light fixtures in outdoor residential areas, such as along walkways or driveways, or around structures such as decks, swimming pools, or patios. Typically the prior art mounting devices are limited in functionality as they provide only for the mounting of light fixtures and contain no provision for mounting additional electrical devices. For example, it may be desirable for a homeowner to mount light fixtures along a walkway and to also include electrical service outlets along the same walkway. Or the homeowner may wish to mount a light fixture along with several electrical devices, such as a duplex receptacle for providing power, a photocell for sensing ambient light conditions to turn the light fixtures on and off automatically, and a switch to override the photocell. Additionally, it would be advantageous for the mounting device to be able to accept standard wall-mounted electrical devices to widen the range of possible electrical devices available to be mounted and to make it easy for a homeowner to obtain a desired device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/860,064, entitled xe2x80x9cLandscape Fixture Support Postxe2x80x9d, filed May 17, 2001 by the inventor of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclosed a mounting device for mounting a lighting fixture in an outdoor setting. The mounting device included a hollow cylindrical post. The lower portion of the post included integral projections to enable easy anchoring in the ground and a wide entryway for electrical supply cable. The radial projections, being integral with the post body, were less likely to separate from the post than stabilizer devices held by fasteners, as is typical of prior art posts. The post provided a top fitting for mounting a light fixture and a side port to provide access to the interior of the post for completing wiring connections.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/112,563, entitled xe2x80x9cOutdoor Garden Postxe2x80x9d, filed Mar. 28, 2002 by the inventor of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, improved upon the design of an outdoor mounting device by providing an electrical junction box having a top wall and four side walls integral with the post. The mounting device provided a secure junction box for mounting an electrical device, such as an outlet receptacle in addition to a lighting fixture. Wiring connections to both the electrical device and the lighting fixture could therefore be completed within a secure electrical junction box. By isolating the internal wiring connections to both the device and fixture within a secure junction box, the wiring connections were thus better protected from ground moisture and other environmental hazards. The mounting device also enabled the junction box to accept all standard wall-mounted electrical devices, increasing its functionality.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/253,185, entitled xe2x80x9cGarden Postxe2x80x9d, filed Sep. 24, 2002 by the inventor of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, improved upon the functionality of the outdoor garden post by disclosing a mounting device for mounting a fixture at a user-selectable height in an outdoor setting. The mounting device was modular in nature, with the installer able to add various modules to raise the height of a light fixture and electrical device to a desired level. The mounting device also included a secure electrical junction box for enclosing and protecting wiring connections.
Although the aforementioned disclosures improved upon prior art mounting devices by providing an electrical box for mounting one standard wall-mounted electrical device, the electrical box was limited in size and typically could accommodate only one electrical device. The devices provided by these disclosures were therefore inadequate in those situations in which the user wished to install several electrical services in one mounting device.
For example, Although U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/112,563 provides a secure electrical junction box for enclosing wiring connections, the electrical box is located in the top of the mounting device and can accommodate at most one electrical device. A user may want to install several electrical devices within one mounting device. What is needed therefore, is a mounting device that provides a large electrical box capable of accommodating several electrical devices. Additionally, the mounting device should provide the improved features of the aforementioned disclosures, including a secure electrical junction box for isolating wiring connections from environmental hazards, integral projections to improve anchoring to the ground, and a wide lower cable entryway to allow easy access for underground cables. The mounting device should also be stable, durable, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install, and easy to maintain.
A first advantage of the present invention is that it provides a mounting device with a large electrical box for supporting one or more electrical devices in an outdoor setting. The box is an Underwriters Labs (UL) listed box that is weatherproof and provides ample space for easy mounting of electrical devices such as electrical receptacles and switches. The electrical box can be configured to a standard or large size as desired by the user.
An additional advantage is that the mounting device provides an arrangement for easily mounting a light fixture. Either low voltage or line voltage fixtures may be used.
Additionally, the fixture-mounting device is stable, durable, easily maintained and accessed after installation, and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another advantage exhibited by the mounting device of the present invention is that it is easily installed and adapted to different heights by a homeowner.
These, and other objects, will become readily apparent to one of skill in the art having regard for this disclosure.
The invention is a mounting device that is modular in nature and provides a means of supporting a fixture or box-mounted electrical device above the ground. The device includes a top member for accepting a fixture, a box-mounted electrical device, or a combination of each. A base member includes a large entryway to allow lead in of electrical cables into the device and integral projections for secure anchoring to the ground. One or more extenders may be included to increase the height of the device.
The mounting device, or garden post, may be used for mounting devices that are typically used in a landscape surrounding such as lights, cameras, photocells to control lighting, and other similar devices. An UL-listed electrical box is provided within the top member for housing electrical receptacles, switches, ground fault circuit interrupters (xe2x80x9cGFCI""sxe2x80x9d) or similar devices that typically are secured within an UL-listed box. The mounting device can be configured to provide a standard-sized or a large electrical box, depending on the number of electrical devices that will be installed therein.
In a preferred embodiment a top member and base member may be secured together to form a mounting device or garden post. Thus secured, the members comprise an elongated body of rectangular cross section having a top and a bottom end. The top end protrudes from the ground and includes an opening through which various devices may be mounted or connected. The bottom end is tapered so that, when buried in the ground, it provides a large entryway for leading electrical cables into the enclosure. The assembled garden post is essentially hollow but with a portion closed off to provide an UL-listed electrical junction box. The installer can adapt the size of the electrical box by selecting a position for closing off the interior of the hollow members. An opening in the side wall provides access to the electrical box from one side of the post and is typically provided with a removable cover that is secured thereto.